Megaman Star Force 4: Black Luster Dawn
by TheNewForce
Summary: It has been 5 years since Meteor G incident and life on Earth has return to peace, without other problem than a couple virus, but Megaman now faces a menace bigger than he would ever imagine, one that he may not survive all by himself.


Ok so first I want to state something, this is the first time I write a fanfic in English (im Chilean so anything ive written before was in Spanish) so I have to apologize if my English isn't perfect and some of my descriptions are vague or too short but I will try to do the best I can, everything for a good story right? So here it goes, first a little intro to get in the mood ;D I'm going to post chapters once a week, I hope to get good critics as this is my first Megaman fic =D I had to do it I just love the series 3, also a bit GeoxLuna, don't blame my xD. I kinda like to do dark/light stories, expect drama in this one, rated T

Megaman Star Force 4: Black Luster Dawn

Intro

It has been several years since Meteor G incident, now Geo Stelar, a once normal Echo Ridge student, is a worldwide celebrity with only 17 years and about to end school. In his role as Megaman he has been helping Satella Police every time there's some trouble, but since that day everything has been really calm, enjoying with his friends and family, but so much peace can only mean one thing, a thing Geo wasn't prepared for.

"You can protect the Earth as much as you want, all by yourself, fighting countless times; enemies have become like flies for you, such an arrogant boy, time to teach you a lesson"

Those were _**his**_ toughs as he was crossing the galaxy at an enormous speed, he was going into the moon direction, there was a meeting he had to attend to before going to the Earth.

After landing he saw a dark black uniformed figure, and almost immediately distinguished his old friend Orion, an FMian whose reputation wasn't the best among his peers, his body was only constituted of his head, a shiny mask with a similarity to a middle age soldier helmet, but with a curved space in the middle, his mouth, and his arms which were two silver bracelets.

"Long time no see Orion, any news?"

"There are some news indeed, but I don't think you'll like them Scorpio" said Orion as he was closing to the other FMian, a big creature with a red waves body and an armor that gave him the aspect of a 5 feet scorpion that stand like a human.

"Don't look at me like a fool, speak!" replied Scorpio

"I'm quitting to this operation, I don't want to take a part on this"

"I can't believe it, you, a fearless FMian, you've fought so many wars and now, a simple invasion and you quit? God you're pathetic!" said Scorpio as he laughed wickedly

"I'm sure that you understand what this means Scorpio, I won't let you go any further than this"

"Can I know the reason?"

"Nothing you need to know, after all this is the end for you"

"Well I can't say this is unexpected, so many years must have softened you, but my plan remains intact, I'll use your power to take over the earth, and you can't refuse"

"It's funny because I just did" said Orion and he immediately took combat position

"Mmm…Looks like you're going serious with this, well, it's a shame, I'll take you by force then"

"You look to much confident to be alone" said Orion

"Of course, I never go out of home without my little pals, get him!" yelled Scorpio to the unison.

Immediately after a big group of Bushido viruses attacked Orion, jumping on him while waving their swords in the air, but he dispatched them one by one in no time.

"Is that the best you can do?-asked Orion

"Humph, you know you can't beat me all by yourself Orion" said Scorpio

"I just destroyed a dozen of your best viruses; I think the balance is on my side"

"Oh really? Well then I'm glad I kept the whole number of my army as a secret, come in guys!"

After that thousands of viruses appeared all over the place, looking straight to Orion, surrounding him and Scorpio.

"Impossible…"said Orion frozen by the impression

"This is the part when you ask for mercy, but that would take too long" said Scorpio as he made a sign whit his hand, followed immediately by the furious attack of the viruses against Orion.

He tried to resist but the avalanche of attacks was way too big and he fell against his attackers, they didn't destroy him, but he was so beat up that almost couldn't move.

"I can't lose, not until…I meet him…"said Orion as he faded away

Scorpio moved towards him so he could imprison him but then three light rays stopped him, the rays where red, green and blue, the three surrounded Orion and made him disappear in flash, leaving Scorpio confused but mostly angered, the key of his plan was gone.

"Those lights, I've seen them before" thought Scorpio as he observed the Earth far away, and its three satellites

"Leo, Dragon, Pegasus, those three have just made a pause on my plan, I can use this as an advantage, you come over here" said Scorpio to a big group of guard like viruses, he then said something and the group turned into a group of rays that disappeared in Earth's direction. "Orion is going to have a hell of a time on Earth and to make sure of it I'll pay a visit to the satellites"

Then he took of the planet followed by his minions directing to Earth Satellites, maybe things weren't going to go as he planned at first, maybe they were going to be better.


End file.
